Essence of Magic
by MerlynPrime
Summary: Sick and Tired of his abusive relatives, Harry Potter runs away in search of finding a better life. As he runs away, he stumbles into the magical world and learns about his own past and the future that is awaiting him. As he masters the ways of magic he will create his own legend that will exceed others. HP/OC Pairing.


**Essence of Magic**

Author Notes: This is a rewrite of Magical Origins, I am redoing the story given the fact the police are still not giving me back my stories given the fact that my case has been dismissed. I hope everyone enjoys the story.

There are several things that I believe make a good hero story; people who surround the protagonist. One is the Best Friend. This is a substantial supporting character that helps the protagonist and even keeps the protagonist on the straight path, like a moral compass for the person. Two: The rival, this person is considered to be equal to the protagonist and pushes the protagonist to the limits and further their studies and abilities; this person can be either a friend or foe. Another is a mentor. Someone who teaches the protagonist their skills and gives them advice. The other is the bully. While some author's make the rival a bully, I believe it's best to keep these rows separate. A bully to merely be hated and the rival to push the protagonist.

 **Chapter 01: Through the Night**

Night had fallen over the sleepy town in Surrey. In a house, number four private drive, one boy, at ten years of age, was wide awake. He wasn't inside a bedroom or in a bed. He was currently locked in his cupboard under the stairs on the first floor, listening, waiting for his chance to execute his plan. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was an orphan, all he knew was his parents died when he was a year old. When he was five years old, he asks his Aunt Petunia, his guardian, about his mother and father, in hopes, she would tell him something good about his parents. He wanted to hear at least they loved him. Instead, his aunt said to him that his parents were no good drunks who were drinking and driving and died because they were stupid. Then she forbids him from ever asking questions.

All Harry has known from the Dursley's his maternal family from his mother sides, through his Aunt Petunia who was his mother's older sister, was abuse, neglect, and hatred. It was clear the Dursley's had no love for Harry and never cared about him. The Cupboard under the stairs has been his only bedroom and the only place he could sleep. He wasn't even worthy of sleeping in a bed, let alone the couch. They wouldn't let him sleep on the floor, given the fact that the Dursley's, particularly his Aunt Petunia who acted like her home was the royal palace and treated Harry like he was a dirty peasant unworthy of living under her roof. His aunt cold treatment of him only got worse for him.

Aunt Petunia immediately made him get to work around the house. Cleaning, cooking, handling all the house chores in the house. He, however, was forced to eat Aunt Petunia's food and it was disgusting. He barely could eat it, but he was forced to eat it out of the garbage, and she made sure to cook food that had expired and was quite frankly sick. He couldn't even begin to count how many times he got sick because of her cooking.

The only salvation Harry had was school. He made it a point to arrive the first one there and stayed until the school closed. Dudley made things difficult for Harry, both at home and at school. Harry's only sanctuary was the library. He hid in the library all day when he didn't have classes. He would do this and started reading books, and found many books he thoroughly enjoyed.

His academics records were also outstanding. Generally, a straight A student, with perfect attendance, his teachers loved him, because Harry had a thirst for knowledge. He slowly started pulling ahead of classmates to the point he was years ahead of them. Harry would always challenge himself to improve himself, to learn as much as he could and do what he could.

He has already learned several languages as well. Learning, Spanish, Italian, French, Portuguese, Finnish, Swedish, Celtic, Japanese, Korean, and starting to learn bits of Chinese. He was excelling so fast that his teachers suggested he should go to college, given the fact that he was years ahead of his peers.

When his teachers told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon about his advancement in his academics, they were stunned beyond anything they expected. Dudley however, wasn't in the same boat. The school counselors and teachers reported that Dudley was a known troublemaker and his grades were failing.

When Harry got home, he receives another beating for upstarting Dudley and cheating. They never did send him to college, as they wanted to keep him under their thumb for as long as possible.

Harry hated his relatives, more than anything else in the world, he hated them. He had no love for them or any desire to continue to live with them. That is why Harry was running away and would never return to the Dursley's again, let alone see them. He was sure the sewers would be a better place to live than under this house.

That's why tonight, he was going to run away, and he wasn't going to look back. Harry knew if Uncle Vernon caught him running away, he was going to beat him until he couldn't move again. They would most likely chain him to his cupboard and ensure he would never run away again. That's why he was waiting as the darkness of the night become darker. Harry had to wait for the right time to leave. That is why he was perfectly still, looking into the darkness of his cupboard, as he listens to the empty house.

Harry listens closely; then he could finally hear Uncle Vernon's snores that told Harry he was asleep and would most likely be out till morning. Harry knew he needed to be silent; Uncle Vernon wouldn't wake if he were sneaking around in the middle of the night to steal their food, but he would wake if anything loudly disrupts his sleep. Aunt Petunia, however, was trickery to sneak past. She had sharp ears. If she were to wake up, she would wake Uncle Vernon. Though if she did wake Uncle Vernon, Harry would know because he would create tremors if he were running in the house, let alone if he was to walk. It was a joke at his job too, Drilling, where he was a director, and Harry knew his workers hated him as a boss. All he did was sit behind his desk eating whatever he had in his fridge.

Harry, however, learns he could make things happen just by willing it to happen. Harry raises his hand, and the door clicks open as the lock came undone. Harry places his hand on the door and slowly opens it.

The house was pitch black, and Harry could hear the faint snores of Uncle Vernon from his bedroom. Harry was merely amazed Uncle Vernon could be so loud with his bedroom door closed.

Harry slowly climbs out of his cupboard and stood still, pose as a cat, listening very carefully for any sound in the dark house. Hearing nothing, Harry gathers his courage and quickly tiptoes towards the living where Dudley had thrown his new school backpack on the floor. Harry was expected to pack Dudley's books and belongings for school tomorrow. Harry grabs Dudley's bag and dumps all of Dudley's things on the coach; knowing Aunt Petunia was going throw a fit about the mess on her well clean couch, even when he was the one cleaning the house that made it so fresh.

Harry holds Dudley bag as he made his way to the cupboards and opened it. As usual, he could see all of Uncle Vernon and Dudley's favorite snacks or what they would call 'food.' No wonder both Vernon and Dudley had the belly of a walrus. They refuse to eat anything nutritious, or as Vernon would call it, 'rabbit food.'

Harry immediately began to pack what food he could into Dudley's bag; he knew his journey was going to be a long one until he could find a place for his own. He remembers Uncle Vernon once complaining that London had too many abandon buildings and he didn't understand why the Government merely take those buildings down and build new buildings. Vernon always protested that historical buildings should be torn down because they took up space.

Harry currently clothes were a bit small on him, but he refuses to walk around in Dudley's more newer clothes; which were merely way more significant than him as the pants would sag off him completely, and his shirt would be around five times his size. He didn't want to walk around where he would have to hold his pants up from falling.

Harry opens the fridge and quickly puts in drinks, and what food he could that didn't require a microwave or stove to cook into Dudley's bag. As well as water knowing he would have to have this type of food until he found a stable place to live once he arrived in London.

Harry closes the fridge and immediately grabs a chair and places by the refrigerator. He stands on it and opens the cupboard where he knew Aunt Petunia kept her emergency cash in case of emergencies. Harry pulls down the large jar and could see many bills crumble inside. Harry stuff the pounds in the front pouch of the backpack before zipping up and throwing it over his shoulder and putting the straps on.

Harry shut off the light and knew it would be best as if there was no disturbance; the only thing that would bug Aunt Petunia was Dudley's junk on the couch and floor, she would rant at Harry to clean up the mess; only to be shocked when she learned he was gone and had run away. She had only herself to blame for causing him to run away. She never showed him any kindness, and it was plain as day that she didn't love him.

Harry knew better than to open the front door, the front door would let in a gust of wind that would knock over Aunt Petunia 'beloved' vases. When they did hit the floor and break, it would wake up his relatives, and he would have to run with Vernon chasing him. He was sure he would get away, but not if Vernon got in his car to run him over.

Harry didn't regret his decision to run away; he never wanted to come back to this house again. He never wanted to see his surrogate family again. Harry walks towards the dining room where the glass sliding door was, he unlocks it and opens the door before closing it.

Harry walks into the night air and could feel the cold air blowing against the thick clothing he was wearing. Harry didn't know why, but it didn't bother him at all. Harry opens the side gate and silently closes it, it had a habit of making creeks, and his aunt and uncle expected him to fix it. Like he knew anything about setting gates. Harry quickly walks down the street and promptly puts as much distance between himself and the home he has lived in for nearly nine years.

Unknown to Harry, two pairs of eyes were observing him. On the corner across the street, a couple of lime green eyes watches his movements. It was a tabby kneazle cat that belongs to Mrs. Figgs; his name was Tufty. Tufty watch Harry disappear down the street before quickly turning tail and returning to Mrs. Figg house to alert her that Harry Potter has run away from his aunt and uncle house.

Above the street, posted on the street lamp, was a screech owl that was watching Harry closely. Next to the screech owl was an eagle owl; both watching Harry as he makes his way away from his relatives home. The eagle owl quickly takes off, heading towards London to alert his master that Harry Potter has run away. The screech owl stays behind to keep an eye on Harry as Harry made his way towards the railroad tracks.

Harry quickly heads to the railroad tracks and found no trouble reaching it. As it was dark, he had a little problem knowing where everything was, so he had to check the signs to make sure he was going the right way.

When he finally arrived at the railroad tracks, he immediately started heading northeast. Harry knew that's where the train tracks were and by heading northeast, he would lead to London.

Harry didn't know what the time was, he forgot to grab a watch, but he just kept walking through the darkness. Nothing could be seen or heard, and the night was silent. It was a bit unnerving for Harry listens to such silence, but in truth he liked it. He didn't have to hear Aunt Petunia's nagging voice about his pathetic attempts to keep her perfect house and family perfect. Harry so wanted to snap at his aunt because it was he who did everything around the house and she did nothing but barks at him.

Harry eventually found the railroad tracks and quickly starts walking in the middle of it, heading mostly northeast as he walks towards London. Occasionally, Harry wondered if this was a practical joke and the Dursley's were letting him think he was running away. That they were secretly following him and we're going to jeer at him for attempting to run away.

Still, Harry moved forward, walking on his legs and walking through the night. He didn't know what was around him, only that he had to keep moving. He knew anywhere was better than living with his relatives.

As Harry continues to walk, trying to overcome his fear of what his relatives would do if they caught him. The only thing Harry could think of was putting as much distance between the Dursley's and his destination, even if he didn't have a target before. Harry has only been to London once before, and that was to the zoo last year for Dudley's birthday. Harry couldn't understand it, but he discovers he could talk to snakes. He met a Bao Constructor when he attempts to apologize to the snake for his maternal family disrespect to the snake. In response, the snake began to _speak_ to him. They ended up having a conversation, but it was short. Dudley had seen him talking to the snake and punch him so that he could see the snake. To his utter amazement, the glass that was holding the snake exhibit vanish and the snakes began to slither down out of their cages that cause all the people in the reptile exhibit to scream as they attempt to reach the exit. The Bao Constructor had snapped at a few people's heels as it made to leave the reptile exhibit. In the midst of the confusion, Dudley and his friend Piers had fallen into the snake exhibit because he was leaning so hard on the glass when it the signs clearly said not to touch or tap on the glass. Dudley and Piers had attempted to climb out only to discover the glass had reappeared; trapping them inside the snake exhibit.

Aunt Petunia was horrified and was begging someone to get her precious son out of the cage. It took the zookeepers over an hour to remove the glass as they found for a strange reason, the glass appeared unbreakable.

Uncle Vernon however, was not please and very upset. He blamed the first person who came to mind for his son's misfortune; Harry himself. Harry protested saying that he did nothing but Vernon didn't believe him and in response lock him in his cupboard all summer as 'punishment.'

It was always like this. Whenever anything unexpected happens, Harry was the one who that got punished. One time he was so angry at his second-grade teacher who wasn't a good teacher, that in the midst of giving his lector his hair turns bright blue that causes the kids to roar with laughter. He was so confused by what happens that when he saw his reflection in a window, he ran to the bathroom and screamed.

No one could explain what happened and for the remainder of the school year, all his classes were canceled. No one could tell what happens or why it happens.

Uncle Vernon however, did seem to know. He punishes Harry once again for using his 'freakishness.'

Harry began to suspect his aunt and uncle merely loved to punish him for the slightest thing. They were making excuses to justify their actions in hurting Harry.

He was tired of it.

Harry didn't know if this was a dream or anything, but he remembers a woman, a kind woman who would treat him well and kindly. He remembers feeling the warmth of a roaring fire that made this dream even more possible. How Harry long to find such a family again. Perhaps his real family wasn't dead. Instead, he was taken from them. Harry was determined to find his real family, no matter what.

Harry continues to walk. He wasn't sure how long how much time has past since he ran from his aunt and uncle's house, but Harry knew he was getting further and further away; this despite not knowing where he was going to end up, did make him happy.

Before Harry realizes it, He could see dawn lighting the sky from the east. As the sunlight started to become more and brighter, Harry walks over to the curb and could see the magnificent city of London. Harry couldn't believe he had made it.

Harry begins to walk in the city looking for a place to lay low and hopefully, find some shelter. He knew the food in his bag wouldn't last long and he would have to find someplace to stay.

Harry was walking around the city, and for the most part, no one seemed to have noticed a small ten-year-old boy wandering around. For some reason, it was like he was invisible to them; this wasn't the first time this has happened. Harry has walked past many people in the past, and hardly anyone has every look his way. Harry did this when he wanted to hide and not be seen by anyone.

Harry was walking in the urban area, keeping to himself while also looking for a place to crash for the night. Harry suddenly has this feeling like some was following him. It was an unpleasant feeling, and after living with the Dursley's for so long, he had developed a sixth sense when it came to danger.

Before Harry could decide anything, whether to run or seek help, he was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the alleyway where several hands were quickly grabbed his backpack off of him. Harry attempted to turn to see who was attacking him, but someone had punched him in the face causing him to fall on the ground stun from the blow.

A pair of hands grab him and quickly pin him to the wall in the alleyway. Harry looks up, but he couldn't' see anything but a blurry vision. His glasses have fallen off. A sudden crunch sound told him of his attackers step on his glasses.

"Hey, is there anything good in there?" one of the guys said. By the sound of his voice, they were older teenagers.

"Just junk food," another said; as it was clear, they were ransacking his bag. It wouldn't long before they find his money he stole from the Dursley's.

"Hey kid, you got any money?" A third voice asks.

Harry said nothing, so they punch him in the gut again.

"What is going on?" asks a female voice.

There was a moment of pause as everyone turns to look at her. Harry couldn't see her because his glasses were off, but it was clear there was something different about this woman. None of the teenagers answer her as it was clear they were afraid.

"Run now, while I still allow it," said the woman in a cold voice. It was clear they took her seriously because the ones who were holding Harry let him go and Harry heard the sound of feet running away before it became distance until the morning traffic drown out the sound of the footsteps.

"Are you alright Harry?" asks the woman as Harry attempts to get back to his feet. Harry paused as he heard his name. It couldn't be possible, the woman couldn't know his name, but there was no mistake that the woman did call out his name; this wasn't the voice of Aunt Petunia or Mrs. Figg. It was someone he has never heard before, but for a strange reason, her voice did sound familiar.

"How do you know of me?" asks Harry.

"I have watched you your entire life. I have merely kept my distance. There is not a single person in our world who doesn't know your name," said the woman.

"I'm a nobody," said Harry quietly.

"So you're aunt and uncle wanted you to believe. That was perhaps the best, given the fact it was best you didn't grow a head given your fame," said the woman.

"What do you mean?" asks Harry in confusion.

"Best not to talk about it here? I'm sure Dumbledore has already been alerted to the fact you've run away. He is no doubt looking for you, let's go elsewhere," said the woman.

Before Harry could say anything, he suddenly lost his balance and the scenery change. He was no longer outside, but somewhat inside. Harry still couldn't see, but the sunlight could no longer be seen, at least to the best of his knowledge. Harry was confused by what just happened that he looked around in an attempt to see what was going on.

"I can't see," said Harry quietly.

"I know, give me a moment, I should be able to restore your eyesight in a moment," said the woman.

Harry didn't know what was going on; he could only rely on his ears, from the sounds of it, the strange woman was pouring a drink into a cup. She walks back and hands Harry the cup.

"Drink this; it should restore your eyesight," said the woman.

Harry was skeptical about it restoring his eyesight, as he's never heard of a drink restoring one's vision. Harry grabs it; it was difficult to catch it as his eyesight but he eventually does as the woman in front of him was patient. Harry hesitates for a moment and briefly wonders if it was poison, why should he care? What did Harry have to live for anyway? Harry had nothing to lose, he sought answers but knew he would never get them. Harry slowly brings the cup to his lips before he drinks it. The juice had a rich and sweet taste to it and was more delicious than anything he's tasted before. He mostly had terrible milk, some water and on a rare occasion orange juice.

True enough, to the woman's words, Harry's eyesight return at once. It was more than that; it was like he could suddenly see better than he ever has when he wore glasses. He was finally able to look upon his rescuer or was she his kidnapper? When Harry looks at her, she was incredibly beautiful. Long black hair, brown eyes and a face that seemed to cause Harry to become stunned at the sight of her. She appeared to be in her early twenties, and she was in a dress. Not one like Petunia's, but instead it was different, more elegant and beautiful in a way. She was wearing a white dress that made her appear like an angel.

"Who are you?" asks Harry at once at looking at her.

"My name is Florence Joslyne; you can call me Lo," she said.

"How do you know of me?" asks Harry suspiciously.

"I've watched you all your life. I stood by from afar and did what I could to keep you safe. On that fateful Halloween night, when your parents were murder, I rush to take you in and get you to safety; only Dumbledore beat me to the punch. He immediately places you in your aunt's care and placed powerful protective spells that kept you there; as long as you stayed there, I was unable to remove you from your aunt's care without you leaving," said Lo.

Harry was trying to wrap his head around what she was telling him. He finally looks around and immediately notices that he was indeed indoors. He was so focused on her that he didn't take into his surroundings.

The place had an old touch to it. Almost like a Victorian-era style. There was no sign of any electricity or anything modern, yet it was remarkable and different.

"Where are we?" asks Harry.

"In one of my hideouts," said Lo. "You'll be quiet safe from here, even from Dumbledore. He has searched for me for years, and has never found me."

"Who is Dumbledore?" asks Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore, who has too many middle names, so I'm not going to mention them, is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. He's considered by many to be the most powerful wizard in the modern era. We both share the same goals, but we have disagreements in how to accomplish our goals," said Lo.

Harry paused as he listens to this. Then he recalled something she said just moments ago, something he couldn't overlook.

"You said my parents were murder?!" said Harry in shock.

Lo looks at him and then the area shifts again. This time, Harry found himself sitting in a chair with Lo seated on a couch before him.

"How do you do that?" asks Harry.

"Spatial magic. Very difficult to use and even harder to master. I, however, have always had a talent for it. So I'm able to move quicker than even Dumbledore," said Lo.

"Magic?" said Harry flabbergasted. His aunt and uncle would get angry at any mention of magic; always telling him, there was no such thing. "There's no such thing," said Harry as he echoes his uncle's words.

"Is there? Have you ever notice anything strange, unexplanatory happen whenever you angry? Scared?" asks Lo even though ti was clear that she already knew the answer.

Yes, many things did seem to happen around Harry without explanation.

Whenever he was scared and wanted to run away from Dudley, he was always able to get away. He found himself in places, typically on the roof, away from Dudley and his gang.

Two years ago, Aunt Petunia had grabbed a pair of scissors and cut his hair, not even attempt to make it a clean cut and had several patches over his head. The only thing Aunt Petunia didn't cut, was his bangs as she said it was left to 'hide his horrible scar.' She didn't even bother to take to him to a barbershop and had told him he was unworthy of having any money spent on him for a real haircut, and he should be grateful she even cut his hair. Harry wasn't and honestly wish his relatives would drop dead. Harry dreaded going to school with his haircut and was afraid of what the other kids were going to say. The next morning, he woke up to find his hair had mysteriously grown back exactly how it was before Aunt Petunia had cut it. His aunt was furious as was his uncle. In response to this, he family didn't give any food for a month. Aunt Petunia kept trying to cut his hair, but every time his hair would regrow back. His relatives bitterly accepted the fact they couldn't cut his hair.

Then there was his ability to use telekinesis. The ability to move things without touching them.

"So I'm a…" began Harry but couldn't finish.

"Yes, you are a wizard. Your father name is James Charles Potter, and your mother is Lily Potter. She comes from the muggle family Evans. They met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

"Where are they!?" asks Harry at once, standing up at once in hopes he could meet them. He wanted nothing more than to meet them.

"I already told you, they were murder on Halloween night when you were a year old, you are still young, and it will be difficult for you to bear this; however, you cannot return to our world without knowing," said Lo as she looks at him.

"Know what?" asks Harry.

"Magic is a wonderful thing," said Lo as she waves her hand and a mug appears, and Harry grabs the mug and sips; immediately taste the tea; it was unique and wonderful, one that made him feel better. "However, while magic is wonderful, it can also be terrifying. Twenty years ago, a wizard appeared, and he went as bad as you could go with magic; sinking deeps into the dark arts. At first, people ignore it, because he was only killing those with muggle ties; until he started killing families with magical ties. That is how Briton's First Civil War began."

"Who was he?" asks Harry.

Lo looks at him.

"Many in our world, do not say his name. He has done many terrible things. I advise you never to say his name before another given that many fear his name. It is unwise to say it around others, his name or what he calls himself is Voldemort," said Lo.

"Voldemort," repeated Harry.

Lo didn't flinch or anything, but she looked like she wishes Harry hadn't said his name.

"Please don't say his name. You don't understand now, but there is like some spell upon his name. It is unwise to say his name in public. Say it to those you trust and if they can hear his name. If you must speak his name, say You-Know-Who," said Lo.

Harry frowns as he heard this. It seemed foolish to be afraid of a mere name.

"So what did… You-Know-Who do?" asks Harry slowly.

"For eleven years, he led a reign of terror against all who stood against him. The war was devastating and tragic. Hope appeared lost, until that fateful Halloween night. All we know is the Dark Lord was coming after you directly. That night, he arrived, and he killed your father, and your mother. For reasons that no one can explain, the Dark Lord failed to kill you. He has killed countless people, but he failed to kill you. That is why, in the magical world, you are known as the 'Boy-Who-Lived,'" said Lo.

Harry brings his hands up to his forehead and traces the scar that rested upon there.

"Is that how…" began Harry.

Lo nods her head. "Yes, that is no ordinary scar. Even if you were to get a scar, it would appear like that. That scar comes from a dark curse meant to kill any living creature it touches. You are the only person in the history of our world to survive that deadly curse. That night, when we heard of the Dark Lord's downfall, people started celebrating for they believe the war was finally over. The Dark Lord's followers known as Death Eaters immediately sought you out, as did myself and Dumbledore. It became a quick race against time to reach you. Only Dumbledore was able to get there first, and he immediately put you in your aunt's care. By the time I found you, I was unable to remove you from your aunt's home. Dumbledore had place powerful protective magic that prevents anyone who doesn't have your blood from entering that home and taking you. Instead, I watch from afar, to protect you from harm whenever you were in danger. I could only do so much from afar, even if I wanted to remove from your aunt and uncle's home."

Harry could feel tears starting to fall down his face as he heard this; this was the first time in a long time he has ever felt tears fall down his cheeks. He had to hide his emotions with his relatives but not he could feel it coming out for the first time in years.

"My mother and father…" began Harry is a rasping voice.

"Love you very much. I know they were very proud and happy to have you and were a blessing to them during the war; they died so that you could live. I only wished you did not lose them so the Dark Lord could be defeated," said Lo.

"You do?" said Harry looking at Lo in surprise.

Lo nods her head.

"Yes, even though I am glad he is gone, I believe the price you had to pay for us to rid of the Dark Lord was too heavy to pay. If there were a way to bring back your parents I would gladly bring them back for you, but there is no magic that can resurrect the dead, and in truth, it's best not to disturb the dead and let them rest," said Lo.

Harry tears continue to fall as he lets himself happy to know that his parents loved him.

"What happens to You-Know-Who?" asks Harry.

"That is also a mystery as much as your survival of that night is. The official report is that he is dead. Or at least, that's what the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge wants people to believe. I, however, don't believe that. I believe when he failed to kill you, his powers broke and he fled into hiding and seeking to regain his former strength. I believe he's still out there, biding his time and seeking to return to wage his war once again. There are actually few people who believe this, as many people truly wish he is truly gone," said Lo.

"What will happen to me now?" asks Harry.

"I cannot keep you. I am constantly moving, and in truth, I would have preferred your Vassals to take care of you. As by magical law, if your godparents are unable to take of you, then your Vassals are to take legal guardianship over you," said Lo.

"Wait?! What?" said Harry in confusion.

Lo smiles at Harry.

"There is much you must learn of our world. It would take to long to explain our customs and laws, and I would much rather leave that to your Vassals. To put it simply, many regions take up the governorship of the magical world; twelve noble families rule every region. You are the future head of one family. The Potter family, which has been apart of Briton for over two thousand years. As such you have a voice and a future in the government ship of the Briton," explains Lo in a soft voice.

"Where are they are?" asks Harry at once; thinking he had a family.

"It will take me a day to reach them. I cannot move in the open as I used to. Because of my disagreements with Dumbledore, I am a wanted criminal. In truth, I am not allowed to be talking to you, because Dumbledore will put me away. Rest here; you'll be safe from anyone who seeks you. Tomorrow, your Vassals will arrive to take you away," said Lo.

Harry looks at her carefully, he had more answers, and he had more questions he wanted to ask. Instead, Harry began to feel drowsy, and he quickly falls asleep knowing no more.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Unlike Magical Origins, this won't be elementals. Suggestions are welcome. Lily Morris isn't going to be in this, but a new OC is going to be written. She'll be introduced in the next couple of chapters.


End file.
